The Spreading Hatred Line
by Stella'swords
Summary: Bella is an unlucky girl.. well, that's what she thinks. She killed her biological dad&mom even though that's actually caused of an accident. But she thinks that she's the one that killed her parents.  And then, a family adopted her. but..just read! :D


**Sorry for my very bad english! I'm really sorry. You may hate my english, and my story too.. but please, try to read and give me reviews to inspire me! I'll try to write english better. Thank you. :-D**

**Note: don't forget to give me reviews!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One; Your Words are Your Sword**

_Usually_, girl dreams about a boy since 13th Years Old. But that rule wasn't apply to me. Oops, I forgot to tell you my name. I was Isabella.. Bella Swan. I was 16 years old. I lived in NYC. But right now, I was going to Forks. Ergh, what a little town.

Anyway, I was moving to Forks was because my mom wanted me to meet my dad. You must be confused. Meet my dad? it means I've never met him before. well, yeah. I've never met him. He wasn't mybiological-father, anyway. my biological father was dead because of fire that caused of me. Argh, yeah I killed my OWN dad. I was a real faithless daughter. And my mom, she died too. she was dead because of fire that caused of me like my father did. I was useless. Really useless.

And my mom that lived right now wasn't my biological-mother. She was my step-mother. How could I have a step-mother besides I had no parents? This would be a complicated story. So, listen to me carefully.

Since my parents dead, I lived in an Orphanage named 'NYN Orphanage'. What a weird name. And then, when I was 7th, a couple took me out from that weird Orphanage a.k.a adopted me. I felt like _'YEAH! I have a family.. again.' _And well yeah, the woman that adopted me was my mom. How about my dad? he dead. He died because of car-accident caused of me, BELLA SWAN. I made whoever that around me became unlucky. And when I was 14th, my mom married with a man I didn't know who. My mom asked me over and over again to meet his new husband. But I ignored her. I couldn't.. I couldn't have a new father. He would die. And now, my mom has treathen me if I wasn't going to meet my new father, I'll never be allowed to have a marriage. You were sick, mom.

And, gotcha! now, I'm gonna meet my father. He lived in Forks, so I have to go there, right?

"Bella? Bella? LISTEN TO ME, BITCH!" God damn you, little boy! That was my fucking little bitch brother. Ugh, my mom should not to give birth to him.

"Can you shut up? I don't wanna listen to you. And I never will. Understand, my little brother?" I was so kind, right? Yeah, sure. If I rude to him, my mom would kill my mental in one minute. Her words are mental-killer.

"Damn, damn, damn! This is too high off the ground!" I whispered to myself. Argh, if you really read my words, you should know that I was afraid of prominence.

"Your whisper's audible, you moron." again and again, that stupid boy disturbed me.

"please, die!" I stared at him with my mental-killer eyes.

"moooooommmyyyyyy!" Oh my God.. he's a psycho.

"fuck the shut up, Mother-complex! Ewwww."

"mom should hear that and kill your mental over again." I didn't answer him. I was too lazy to answer that little mother-complex boy.

_Ting tong ting tong, _that sound.. hell yeah! This time.. this time to landed!

"_Ting tong ting tong, we will feel a shock. Please stay at your seat. Sorry for the inconvenience."_

ARGH! I thought it was a notification of landed-time! God, take me out of this trash plane.

I looked at my little brother. I hated to say this. But.. to be honest, he's awfully handsome. He's popular in his school, well just like me. Ugh, if he wasn't that annoying, I absolutely would love him and protect him from girls or even a dust.

Oh, I forgot to introduce him. He's Jacob Swan. Well, he's my step-brother. His old name was Jacob Black (Black also my old name). Hell yeah, that name was so suit to him. He's so black just like his name. His skin, his name, and his heart are black! Cool.

Suddenly, just so suddenly, I thought something weird. Something weird was inside my brain, like this _"Black bird comes with black wings. White bird comes with white wings.". _What a weird thought. Black bird of course came with black wings. Impossible if it came with white wings. Bird was not a zebra. And then, when I thought that weird thing, Jake a.k.a Jacob's face appeared in my thought.

Hey, was that bird inside my brain.. him? Gah! Sure it was him. But I still didn't understand what my thought means. Ugh, I should forget that unimportant thing. _"forget it, Bella. Forget it." _I whispered to myself.

And then, I heard something annoying all over again. "Forget what? Me? Jake is unforgettable!" God, I was real tired of him. "Shut up, Jake! You're forgettable. And I already forgot who you are. Oops, who are you, sir?" I wish he'll never answer me. After 3 seconds I thought that he'll never answer me, he answered me. "NO. you're stupid psycho sister needs to study how to honor people." who wanted to honor you, my 'lovely' brother? Nobody.

3 Hours Later

"WOOHOO! We finally landed! I finally can breathe with comfort." Yeah, I finally landed. And I felt so free!

"Not so fast, Bella. You'll meet your new father. Someone that you don't know." That was so rare. My mom never talk to me if it's not a serious thing.

"well, that's not my fault. You didn't wake me up when you married." I was right, wasn't I? That's not my fault.

"That's your fault, stupid. How could a 16th years old girl can't wake up at 6 morning. That's weird. You need to study how to wake up." his voice was really annoying like hell.

"you need to study to shut your mouth." He stared at me with evil-eyes. Damn.

I was on my way to my new house, I couldn't call it my home. I've never seen that house, how could I call it my home? I looked at a forest out of my car. Whoa, this was so rare to see a forest in 21th century.

This was amazing! So many trees out there! I felt like _'whoa, I wanna explore that forest! I'm Bella The Explorer!' _I was serious. I was Bella The Explorer, let me explore that awesome forest!

"Jake! Jakeee! Look at that forest! That's freaking awesome, right? THAT'S FREAKING AWESOME! Ok, Jake. Please, this doesn't mean I'm afraid to explore the forest alone. But, come on. Explore that forest together. Maybe it'll be something good. We can be a good sister and brother. You want it, don't you?" yep, I knew that I was over push him. Sorry, brother.

"never. Never never never." he answered me without looking at me. What a good dog.

"shiiiiit! Come on!" I pulled his arm, and shook that black arm.

Suddenly, he took his arm out of my hand so crude. He said, "d..don't touch my arm, bitch!"

seriously, my brain was so plain blank. I couldn't think anything. Was I so disgusting? His words were like a sword.

"JAKE! Stop saying bad words to your own sister." whoa, my mom stand up for me. A rare thing.

"she's just my step-sister! She's even not your biological children, right? She's nothing!" ARGH! I wanted to kill him with my own hand. Come here, puppy. Let me strangle your _'beautiful'_ neck.

I didn't know why.. but I cried. Gah, I was a strong girl. I couldn't cry just because a little problem like this. Geez, hold your tears, Bella. You could do it.

"B..Bella? Are you crying? I.." Jake touched my face with his both hands. He looked at my eyes so deeply. Whoa, was he crazy? I was his sister. He couldn't do that.

"Bella.. stop crying. Please. I'm sorry." THAT WAS A NIGHTMARE! Jake talked to me so gently.. he's never been like this before.

"what the fuck are you saying? I'm not crying. And I never will!" I was lying with my tears on my chin. Alright, I was plain stupid.

"Bella. To be honest.. I didn't want to say this. But.. I can't hold it anymore.." HEY HEY HEY! What was he going to say? He's not gonna confess something right.. he's not. Yeah, he's not.

"Bella, seriously. I can't hold it anymore. Sorry but I want to say that.." damn, he's really gonna confess 'something' that teenagers did?

Jake still got my head on his both hands, and he wiped my tears, and then.. he stared at my eyes with his gentleman eyes. and then..

"Bella.."

* * *

**REVIEWS! Sorry for the bad english :)**


End file.
